User talk:LavaEdge324
Block bug Since you were able to post on Biro's talk page, it was a bug and not a real block. --Fyren 20:12, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Oh, okay... Hm. Thanks for posting, I lagged out and coudn't get back in. Lousy internet connection :p LavaEdge324 15:47, 17 December 2006 (CST) Sig Test LavaEdge324+-+ 16:11, 30 January 2007 (CST) :Not as nice as my sig! --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 12:38, 6 February 2007 (CST) ::Ha, but mine has (warning:Bad SSBM Reference ahead) t3H ph1R3!! LavaEdge324++ 20:44, 7 February 2007 (CST) Unused Elite Contest This build takes advantage of the elite skill Hidden Caltrops and the skill Shameful Fear to create a powerful snare/lockdown. Attributes and Skills Equipment *'Weapon''' **Any Insightful Staff of Fortitude. *'Armor' **Any set with Radiant Insignias. *'Runes' **Superior Vigor **Major Shadow Arts **Major Deadly Arts **2 Runes of Attunement Usage *This assassin's main purpose is to prevent targets from kiting, so that the rest of your team can take it down. *Start by using Deadly Paradox. Then cast all 3 hexes on your target. *If the target realizes what is happening and doesn't move, spam the Dagger attacks until they start to kite. Alternatively, someone else can attack the target to force it to move. *If you are under heavy fire, be sure Deadly Paradox is active and use Feigned Neutrality. Counters * Anti-caster spells, i.e. Backfire. * High Armor-Ignoring damage. * Mass Hex/Condition Removal. Touch Rangers I agree with you... Touch Rangers are noob people and finding another person that thinks this was so hard... --Glenn 13:24, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :Feel free to use the userbox on your page lol LavaEdge324++ 17:29, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Template:skill bar Twin Moon Sweep You mentioned on the TWS talk page that you could use the skill to end an attack chain and cancel Aura of Displacement at the same time. Have you tested this before? The grammar from the skill description suggests that you would lose the enchantment first, then attack twice. If that is not the case, that is something I would be quite interested to know. Thanks in advance. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:33, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes, I have tested this. TMS removes an enchantment on hit. This is known by the fact that it completely finishes before being cancelled (if the enchantment were removed first, TMS would be cancelled before the hits.). As a side note, though the concept is sound, it doesn't work as well as other sin builds. LavaEdge324++ 16:36, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Naruto Could I suggest another Naruto character skill bar? Naruto Uzumaki --image:SwordShieldGlenn.jpg GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 10:59, 25 April 2007 (CDT) : Although I would personally use Tease for the Sexy Jutsu, I'll add that. It needs Gamabunta, thouh >_< LavaEdge324++ 16:39, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Hi, I've removed links that shouldn't exist, also categorization that shouldn't be there. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:17, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC)